


Camp Streamix: No Camping For You

by ViterWrites



Category: Internet Remix
Genre: Camp Streamix, Gen, Please watch Cursed Throne, Streamixsonas, loosely based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViterWrites/pseuds/ViterWrites
Summary: Prompt by spireisadragon.tumblr.comAh, the lovely days of Camp Streamix. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and the weather was perfect. Cozy dorms, delicious food, fun times outside, sabotaging the counselors, what else does one need for a great camping experience? Turns out, no camping.





	Camp Streamix: No Camping For You

\- All right, everybody! We’re going on a camping trip tomorrow, so you’d better prepare your gear and supplies! Dismissed!  
As the rays of the sun were growing fainter and fainter, so did the camp. The mess hall went quiet and there weren’t many people staying outside either; even those retreated to their cabins soon. The campers had to pack up their belongings: clothes, tents and personal items and go to sleep early, so that they’d be fresh and ready for a long morning hike. The scoutmasters, who usually stayed outside until it went completely dark, gathered at the lobby to deal with documentation. One can’t even imagine how many papers it takes to be permitted to leave the campgrounds…  
In other words, everybody was busy. And in an hour or two, most everyone was asleep. Although you can’t really expect everyone to follow the orders, can you now?  
Amidst the night, the moon was in its zenith and the camp fell silent, a few doors squeaked in unison. And afterwards, shadows started crawling out the cabins to gather in the centre of the camp. None of them were wearing the usual camp uniforms – more like their pajamas – and none of them kept their bandannas on. Weirdly enough, they weren’t too loud, communicated softly and laid low, and so their little escapade went unnoticed.  
A couple minutes of intense whispering went by and the group separated into two. The first one headed for the counselors’ house and the other – for the storage building, located at the northern edge of the camp. In a minute or so, the first bunch arrived at their destination.  
***  
\- Come on, aren’t you a part of the chaos squad? Why are you hesitating, it’s not even like we’re doing anything illegal!  
\- As if “conveniently” grabbing the keys to private property isn’t illegal! I get that you don’t want to leave the camp, I don’t want to do it either, but come on, there should be better methods!  
\- You know what? You either get yourself together and help or you’re getting nothing but burgers since the day we return from the woods.  
\- You- wait, now how does that work? You aren’t going to choose my meal for me, nuh-uh!  
\- Can you two calm down already? We either go in or we don’t, and believe me, if we awaken Murder, she won’t spare even me!  
\- Uuugh… Okay, here goes fucking nothing.  
The door to the counselors’ cabin was always kept unlocked, as in this camp emergencies could occur at literally any hour of the day and if they weren’t addressed in due time, the camp staff would lose their jobs (although some of them wouldn’t worry about it). In any case, the ability to enter and leave the cabin at any given time of day is what made this plan plausible, still risky, but certainly doable.  
The three of them sneaked upstairs, watching their every step. The cabin the counselors settled in was built sometime around the seventies and was in need of urgent repairs, but as the camp didn’t have enough funds to even hire the needed staff, the repairs had to wait another year. And then another. And two more. Until the project was put away into the folder and left on the shelves to be covered in dust.  
The floors creaked with their every step, but as this was a normal occurrence, none of the counselors even moved. The trio sneaked through the hallway and upstairs to the meeting room. They’d all been there so many times they didn’t even need the light to be able to navigate, and in addition to that, they were aware of the placement of every single important item kept in the room. The keys, the confiscated devices – they knew about everything and that’s the main reason why the chaos trio was sent into the cabin. They’d visited it sometimes of their own will and sometimes when forced to by Darby, so they’d had enough opportunities to watch, listen, and search.  
The moment they entered the room, the group split as they began rummaging in the shelves and chests scattered across the room, sometimes exchanging information. They made a mess. But in about ten minutes, Churro brought the attention of the other two:  
\- Found it! Here it is! – as they raised their arm up, holding the key in the fist.  
\- Do… do you have to be so dramatic every time?  
\- Yes. Now we can leave-, - Churro stood up and headed for the exit, when they were grabbed by their shirt:  
\- Nope, still have to clean up. I doubt they’d forgive us if they found out.  
\- Hmmmmm, fair. Let’s just be fast and join the others soon.  
***  
At this point in time, the other team was approaching their destination. The camp territory wasn’t exactly large, but it was narrow and stretched from north to south, and since the supposed “centre” was near the southern entrance, getting to the storage building took quite some time. In retrospective, it was likely a miscalculation of the management, but in the camp itself, not many people cared. Moreover, Xander used this circumstance to his advantage, forcing Team Annihilation to carry items from the storage building to the assembly square as part of his “training”.  
It just so happened, the other three had been assigned to Team Annihilation, and thus knew the route as the palm of their own hand. And, of course, they knew a way in. Although… not everyone would be able to get in, using that method. Only one specific camper.  
\- All right, here we are. Waffle, you ready?  
\- I was born ready.  
\- Remember what you need to do?  
\- Of course. Let’s get this party rollin’.  
Without another word, Pro launched Waffle into the air and after a few seconds of free fall, he landed on the ledge of a second-floor window.  
\- Here you go! All right, time to get started!  
Waffle didn’t give an answer and just squeezed in through the gap. The upper window was long broken (and that’s why it always felt windy and cold inside) and the campers exploited that.  
Waffle walked around the second floor in search of the items the group required. Finding the first couple wasn’t hard, but as for the last and the most important one… That was hard. Even though there was barely anything in there, Darby knew where to hide dangerous equipment. It seemed like there was nothing but the camping gear, but that’s not what Waffle was aiming for.  
He went downstairs and poked around the shelves. Expectedly, the absolute majority of them were directly against the wall, but there was the one that had always stood out from the others. One couldn’t really confirm their suspicions under Xander’s watchful eye, but now that Waffle was alone…  
\- Here they are, found them! Now we’re ready for some sabotaging!  
***  
\- Got here fast. The keys?  
\- Told you we’d find’em easily. How’s Waffle doing?  
\- Finished his task.  
\- Meaning, it’s time for your turn, Pyro.  
\- Indeed, Kyle. Let’s get on with it.  
Upon inserting the key, the lock clicked, and the campers pushed the heavy metal doors in. Waffle was standing right there, looking at the others proudly:  
\- I was right, they were exactly where supposed to be.  
\- This, unfortunately, makes our job more complicated. Oh well, lead us, Pancake.  
Though a bit annoyed about the nickname, he took them to the suspicious shelf and even helped move it away from the compartment (that wasn’t very effective).  
\- Yup, here they are. We’ll have to leave them here and put the shelf back in its place, but, with how this whole place is… It’d be even better. So, - Kyle turned back to Waffle, - where are the other things?  
\- Rugnar went to fetch them. The rope is about 50 metres long, so we’d have enough time, and thin. Wind would get rid of all the ash for sure.  
\- Then, I believe, Pyro? How about that gasoline?  
\- It’s from a broken lighter. Not much, but there should be enough to send these sticks flying.  
\- Good. Then go deal with that for now.  
\- Sir yes sir! – replied Pyro and, squatting, started messing with the insides of the box. Meanwhile, Rugnar returned from the second floor with the other equipment:  
\- The rope’s very fine. I bet Xander was excited to make us climb it, I almost feel bad for him.  
\- Another day, another time. 50 metres should be enough to get it outside through that window. Keep this end here, I’ll go set it up, - Rugnar nodded and Kyle walked off.  
\- Should…we do something?  
\- Ana and Waffle – no, - they heard the muffled voice of Pyro’s. – Churro, you’ll have to get the key back where it belongs after we lock the doors. Got it?  
\- Eyup.  
\- Done! – Kyle was shouting from the second floor. – It’s hanging low enough for us to reach, but doesn’t lie on the surface. Is it fine on your end, Rugnar?  
\- Still enough length to reach the box.  
\- Good, - said he sliding down the handrail. – Pyro?  
\- All done.  
\- Then we should leave to not lose any more time.  
Having set up the crime, they exited the building, locked the front and sent Churro off. When they heard the signal (via a walkie Kyle brought just in case), Pyro went ahead and set the rope alight, giving the five of them time to escape.  
***  
That night, the campers were awoken by a tremor that shook the entire grounds. This is something the counselors couldn’t sleep through and all of them immediately went to investigate.  
Upon arriving to the place, their eyes went wide and even Murder God shouted: “Holy shit!” – although she might have been more happy about this than anyone else. Soon, worried kids started to gather around the building and then Darby opened the doors.  
The entirety of the first floor was left in shambles. The explosion of the fireworks tipped the shelf over and thus started the chain reaction: nothing was saved there. From the looks of it, the second floor was fine, but the minor fire triggered the fire alarms and likely, the items up there were wet. Even worse: there was no way to check it right at the moment, as the mess downstairs blocked the path.  
Darby looked at the remains of the gear, at all the broken tools and sets and locked the doors. With a sigh, he turned to the campers:  
\- As the Scoutmaster, I have to announce that tomorrows camping trip is cancelled until better times. All of you are having a day to yourself tomorrow. Now, head back to your dorms please.  
Some of the campers were disappointed and even worried about him, but there was nothing they could do. However, the majority seemed merry: almost all of them had their reasons to dislike the trip. And, besides, having a full day to no one but yourself was a rare opportunity!  
When everyone walked off, the counselors did as well. Scoutmaster Darby seemed heartbroken, Murder God gloated and babbled about herself not having to deal with the bears, Alex and Xander looked upset, but didn’t show it, trying to support Darby.  
The Tragedy of the Camp Gear wasn’t forgotten, but the next day everything was back to normal. Frustration of Darby’s affected him for the next couple of days, but nothing could take away his overwhelming positivity. Everyone, including him, was used to constant mischief of Camp Streamix, and even though this time the culprit was not determined, there was no reason to dwell on it. The counselors were doing fine, and that meant that the perpetrators’ plan succeeded all the way through.  
Another sunrise, another day, another incident at Camp Streamix. But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
